Right Place, Wrong Time
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: Some days you're just in the right place at the wrong time. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't. Follows "Horsing Around"
1. Chapter 1

Right Place, Wrong Time

by Maudlin Mush

Disclaimer: The characters of Emergency do not belong to me. Sometimes life happens and you aren't in control. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

Chapter 1

"Hey Marco, how was your time off?" Roy Desoto greeted his fellow fireman. The man looked well-rested.

"Great, Roy," he answered. "Tio Raphael and I fished off Baja. We caught some bonita and tuna. Talk about a feast! We smoked a lot of it and I brought some for lunch." Desoto had to grin. Smoked tuna salad was one of those Marco specialties that was fantastic.

"Even Cap will be happy with that!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"Say, I saw Johnny's Rover in the lot..." Marco indicated with his head.

"Yep! After pulling so many latrine assignments he's decided to get in early," Roy explained. "That means good 'ol Chet is getting more time scrubbing toilets." Marco chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. They heard the slap of shoes on concrete as the so named fireman ran into the locker area.

"Say, Chet, you're almost on time!" Roy commented nearly sincerely. He and Marco closed their lockers and walked out into the apparatus bay. Growling, Kelly immediately began changing out for shift. By the time he made it to roll call he knew he'd drawn the smelly end of the stick.

"Hello, Mr. Kelly," Stanley raised his eyebrow at the tardy man. "I don't have to tell you what your duty is..."

"Yeah, Cap," he mumbled. "Latrine." Somehow Gage and Lopez kept a straight face. It was DeSoto and Stoker that had to quell their chuckles.

"Now for the serious stuff," the captain regained their collective attention. "Seems that the 36s was broken into two nights ago. Two men were found breaking into the squad's medicine box."

"That was Brice and Bellingham's shift," Johnny started.

"Yes, John, it was," Cap continued. "The paramedics confronted them as the engine was out and they were attacked. Bellingham's ribs were cracked when one of the thieves decided to hit him with a tire iron. Brice pulled him away and managed to convince the thieves to take the drugs and leave. Probably saved his partner's life." The station crew shifted uncomfortably thinking about their own partners being hurt and how stressful it must have been.

"So the County has sent down this order: if we find ourselves in the same situation, even if we out-man the thieves, we are to stay back and allow them to take whatever they want," Hank said. "The County feels it's more important to have live, safe and healthy firemen than fill the hospital with injured ones."

"We can't do anything?" Chet asked, unhappy at the thought they'd allow the creeps to walk all over them.

"Well, we can turn on the lights and make a lot of noise," Stanley said as he checked the memo. "Also, they suggested opening the roll door so they can leave more easily."

"This is crazy," Roy said. "There's only four or five doses of morphine in the kit."

"And about the same number of doses of diazepam," Gage added. "Seems crazy to risk so much to get so little."

"According to McConnike's office there's a shortage of this stuff on the streets," Cap explained. "Some of the junkies are getting so desperate they're even stealing stuff from hospitals. Rampart's been hit twice already."

"Dixie never mentioned it," DeSota said.

"I think they hit the main pharmacy late at night, when only the ER satellite pharmacy was opened," Cap explained.

"I was reading in the paper there's been an upswing in the number of pharmacy break-ins and armed robberies," the quiet Mike offered.

"So, if anything happens we are to stand down and not interfere," Hank said in summation. "I'm going to count on you to follow this directive." He received a round of grumbled agreement then sent them on to their duties.

Within the hour the station was toned out. "Station 51, MVA north 405 freeway, enter northbound on La Tiera. Time out, 8:50," the dispatcher relayed.

"Station 51, KMG 365," Hank responded as he tore off the dispatch sheets. Soon the squad was leading the way, lights flashing and horns blaring. When they neared South Broadway Roy glanced at his partner. Gage stiffened as they crossed through the intersection.

"Hey, Junior, we're safe," he said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, this time," Johnny responded. He still had the memory of his pally being shoved over the seat into his lap by an unobservant driver. It had taken Roy over two months to heal and get through rehab. With a sigh the younger paramedic allowed himself to pat his partner on the shoulder reassuring them both.

Soon they made it to the freeway and rode the shoulder down to the crash site. Smoke was pouring out from the crushed hood of a four door sedan, the small VW bug in front was pinned against the center divider. Behind, a panel truck had spewed it's cargo of wooden pallets across the roadway.

"Kelly, Lopez, inch and a half now!" Hank directed. "Get the battery cables popped!" Leaving them he nodded towards Stoker who was already getting his water supply ready. Then he hustled over to the patrolmen on duty.

"What do we have?" he called out.

"Glad you're here, I'm Martinez," he held out his right hand and shook the captain's hand. "Everyone's out of the truck and Plymouth. The driver of the VW is pinned and unconscious. Looks like the passenger's dead."

"Roy, John!" Hank called as he turned. "Trapped driver and passenger in the VW. I'll check on the rest." He saw Gage wave in understanding.

Unfortunately the young male passenger was dead and the paramedics quickly tarped him. They turned their attention to the trapped driver. Quickly it was determined the jaws would be needed and the younger man jogged over to collect the equipment. He enlisted the help of two of the officers and returned with the backboard as well.

Everyone felt much safer once the Plymouth's engine was doused with enough water to cool it and keep the gasoline from igniting. As the paramedics work feverishly to extract their victim, Cal-Trans arrived to start picking up the pallets and to sand down the oil. Tow trucks were jockeying into position to pull the truck out of the way.

Carefully the driver was pulled onto the backboard and slid out. He was set down next to the squad. Vitals were quickly assessed while Roy established contact with Rampart.

"Rampart, this is squad 51," he began.

"51, this is Rampart," Morton immediately picked up the call.

"We have a male, approximately 25 years old. He was in a MVA," the senior paramedic warmed to his task relaying broken bones, rigid abdomen, lump and bleeding on the forehead and vitals. It didn't look good.

Morton listened with concern. He ordered IV, wide open, and the mast pants to be put on to hopefully slow the internal bleeding. The patient needed to be brought in immediately; the medi-flight helicopter was dispatched.

By some miracle the young man was still alive when he arrived at Rampart. Morton was waiting on the heli-pad and rode down in the elevator already assessing.

"We're going to have to get him into surgery stat," he determined grimly. "Too much trauma to his abdomen. I'm sure there's some serious bleeding going on in there." Agreeing, Roy helped the doctor bring him to the surgical floor and into an open operating theater.

Johnny backed the squad into a slip near the ER door. He wondered how the patient was doing. He hadn't looked good when Roy flew off with him. He plucked his small spiral notepad from his pocket and noted down what they'd need to replenish the drug box. Then he picked up the HT and climbed out of the squad. He quickly locked the compartment doors and slipped the key into his pocket.

Better safe than sorry!

The first thing he noted was the hallways were empty for ER. There were only two people sitting in the waiting area. *Guess even ER has a slow day now and then,* he thought. Turning the corner he saw Dixie and Dr. Bracket at the nurses' station with a man he didn't recognize behind the counter with them.

"Hey Dix, Doc," he began. Then froze as a gun made its presence known. "Guess I need to wait my turn." The nurse and doctor said nothing but the bearded man raised angry eyes at him.

"Ok, fireman, don't interfere!" he growled low in his throat.

"No problem, man," he said calmly. "What 'cha need, maybe I can help ya." He frantically tried to think of a way to get the two hospital people out of the line of fire.

"Maybe you can seeing the doctor and nurse are so reluctant," he replied.

"Be glad to," Johnny gave a lop-sided smile. "I'm coming back, but the doc and Dix need to get out of the way."

"Do like the fireman says," the junkie said. Gage could see the gun shaking. He did not like this! Carefully he pulled first Dixie, then Brackett back out of the way. Then he came slowly around the counter. He'd had to pull pretty hard to move Brackett.

"I need all the morphine they got," he pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead. Johnny could tell the man was desperate for a fix.

"OK, give me a minute," he started pulling open the cupboard and rooting through the boxes. Soon he had half a dozen vials of the requested drug and a box of syringes.

"Man, you look like you need a shot now!" Gage commented. "Want me to load a needle for you? It'd take the edge off." Dixie had left, hopefully to call security and the police. Given Brackett's stance, looking like an angry pit bull, he needed to defuse the situation and get the doc out of danger.

The junkie was really beginning to shake and stared at the paramedic for a long moment.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he licked his lips in anticipation.

"How much you want?" Gage asked as he opened a syringe and popped the seal on a morphine bottle.

"Give me 10cc's," he said. His eyes intently followed every movement the paramedic made, anticipating the relief he'd soon have. Johnny expertly filled the syringe and then flicked the side to dislodge any air bubbles. Although he looked fully involved in his preparations, his mind was racing ahead with possibilities. He might have a chance to subdue the guy if things went the way he wanted.

"Ok, roll up your sleeve," he said. The junkie, without thinking, set the gun on the counter and reached for his sleeve. Immediately, Gage dropped the syringe and shoved the gun over the counter onto the hall floor by Brackett. Without pausing he grabbed the man by the arm and swung him around subduing him easily. He struggled, but given his condition he was too weak and unable to dislodge the paramedic who pinned him to the counter.

When the gun flew off the counter two policemen, guns drawn, came down the hallway followed by a hospital security officer. While his partner held his gun on the thief, his partner quickly rounded the counter hand cuffed him. The security officer snapped up the loose gun.

"We'll need to talk to you and the doctor," Stevens, according to his name tag, told Gage. "We'll get this guy settled and meet you in the doctor's lounge." Both Bracket and he agreed and stood watching as the officers took their prisoner down the hall to a more secure place.

"Damn it, Johnny," Kel immediately jumped in as soon as the scene was clear. "You could of been killed!"

"Your welcome," the paramedic grumped. He ran his hand through his hair attempting to calm his racing heart.

"I'm not kidding!" Brackett persisted. "You shouldn't have gotten involved! You should have just called the police!" Gage looked directly into his boss's eyes.

"No, I would never allow anything to happen to Dixie," he stated. "Call me a chauvinist, but I could not leave her there. Getting you out of the way was just an added benefit. I care for you, too." This completely disarmed the angry man, although he wasn't going to let it go.

"I can take care of myself," he retorted weakly.

"Ok, so next time, as long as you're all by your lonesome with a gun being pointed at ya, I'll let you handle the situation," Gage offered grudgingly.

"You'd better!" Bracket countered. They glared at one another for a long moment. Then both blinked.

"Coffee, I need coffee," Johnny mumbled. "Especially since we can't have Knob Creek."

"I'd prefer the Knob Creek," Kel rejoined, "but there's a fresh pot on in the lounge." Johnny slowly came out from behind the counter. He faced the doctor and waited.

Kel opened his arms and they hugged briefly.

"Let's get that coffee," Brackett whispered into Gage's ear. They separated and moved down the hall together.

After calming an emotional Dixie, the three sat down and sipped on several cups of coffee while waiting and then speaking with the police. Roy arrived half-way through the report and settled down to listen to the drama he'd missed. He was glad no one was hurt, and he understood why Johnny had gotten involved. But still he felt limp in relief that his hyperactive, impulsive, partner was ok.

Finally Stevens was done with them and left to collect his partner and prisoner. Johnny's head sunk into his hands. He didn't care about these three people seeing his exhaustion. Kel immediately slid closer and put a hand on his shoulder blades.

"Diazepam?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, call in Dr. Early," Johnny grumped. "He's real good at dispensing diazepam to me!" This caused Dixie and Kel to chuckle. Roy then joined in at the table and pulled a chair on the other side of his partner.

"You have a way of getting into pretty hairy situations, Junior," he commented. Gage lifted his head and nailed his partner with his eyes.

"You insinuating I get a haircut, pally?" he teased. This caused all four of them to chuckle.

"Naw, I'll leave that to Cap," DeSoto said as he joined Kel in patting his friend's back.

"I guess we should call in available," Gage decided. "We've been out a long time!"

"And you can stay out until we eat!" Dixie asserted. Now that she knew she was safe, that Kel and Johnny were safe, she was able to deal with the shock. She took the HT off the table and simply raised an eyebrow. Acquiescing, the two paramedics and one doctor followed the feisty nurse down the stairs to the cafeteria. They ate in companionable silence for the most part then bussed their table and went back to work.

"Squad 51 available," Roy clicked on the HT.

"Squad 51 available," dispatch parroted.

"You know," Roy said conversationally, "Cap is gonna blow a gasket over this." Johnny gave him a sideways glance.

"Well, giving me latrine would be ok seeing that Chet's already cleaned it," he remarked.

"What the heck were you thinking, Junior?" Roy asked sharply as he pulled onto the street.

"I was thinking that Dixie shouldn't be there," he replied just as sharp. "I told Doc I'd let him deal with the gun next time as long as Dixie wasn't involved."

"Yeah, well same here," Roy said. "If there's a gun it's my turn next time!" Johnny rolled his eyes.

"OK, Wyatt Earp, next time it's all yours," he grumbled. Yeesh! the testosterone was driving him nuts! And he knew he'd have the same conversation with Stanley. Plus, once Chet found out he'd be on the receiving end of the Phantom's teasing. Folding his arms he slunk down on the seat.

____________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two shifts later found the fire station crew gathering once more for roll call. Everyone was on time, in line and ready for Cap. Looking down at his roll sheet he realized that he'd have to assign latrine based on rotation instead of punishment. What a concept!

"Word from the chief," he read down the memo. "Two more squads were broken into. Both times the crew was there and followed the directive. The 48's 'B' shift and the 36's 'C' shift." The men shifted uneasily.

"What happened?" Chet asked voicing all their concerns.

"Middle of the night, sounds from the apparatus bay," Hank related. "Crew turned on the lights and came out to find two guys with crow bars and a gun popping open the squad's doors. Says here Myers actually got the key for them and opened the compartment so they didn't wreck it. They took the entire drug box both times."

"Guess no one got the plates?" Marco asked.

"Doesn't say," Stanley reviewed the missive. "Just reiterates we let the guys take what they want and stay safe."

"Johnny-boy didn't follow the directive," Chet pointed out.

"Hey, this was at the ER and Dixie was involved," Johnny quickly rejoined. "No way I was going to let Dixie get hurt!"

"Yes, we discussed that particular incident," Cap gave his younger paramedic a level glare. "And we won't be pulling any heroics here."

"He promised me and Dr. Brackett he'd let us deal with any guns next time," Roy inserted. Everyone could hear Johnny's rumbling from the end of the line.

"Ok, Ok, and this isn't Rampart!" Gage asserted. "That was a totally different set-up. I'm more than willing to stand back and let 'em take what they want."

"Good," Cap said. "And I expect each of you to stand back! No heroics!" He received a grudging chorus of "yes sirs" from his men.

"Now, Lopez, you have latrines, Stoker, dorms, Kelly and Desoto, hoses. Gage, day room/kitchen and dishes. I'll cook today," he finished out the duties. "Let's get to work."

The day started quietly. The men worked diligently at their tasks and found themselves gathering in the dayroom. Stanley pulled out some notes and reviewed factory fires dealing with paint with his crew. Then, since it was so quiet, they timed one another getting the scba gear on. Gage won handily, his arms a blur. Marco and Chet tied for last.

"Given how often he gets hurt he should get the best time!" Kelly muttered to Lopez.

"Let's get him to show us his technique," Lopez whispered back. "Even out the field."

"Hey, yeah, that'd work!" Chet agreed. "Johnny? Me and Marco want ta talk with you." While Cap went to cook lunch, the three firemen went over the scba. Stoker and DeSoto stayed behind to watch the 'lesson'.

"Lunch!" Hank called thirty minutes later. He'd made clam chowder and salad for lunch. Johnny zipped in and quickly pulled down bowls and plates, setting them on the sideboard. In record time he had silverware, napkins and place mats down.

"Ok, Cap, me and Marco want you to time us again at the scba!" Chet declared as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, Cap, we really improved our times!" Lopez chimed in.

"I can't believe it, but both of them would have beat out Roy," Mike shook his head. Roy had come in second.

"Not Gage?" Hank inquired.

"No one's gonna touch that time," DeSoto said. "It's not possible." As Cap ladled out bowls Gage brought them to the table and passed them to each of the men. The salad was passed around as was a plate of crusty rolls. Soon they were happily tucking in to a delicious lunch.

They'd just barely finished when the tones rang out. Long and complicated calling three stations and an extra squad.

"Station 36, station 51, station 48, squad 10, apartment fire. 905 Glendale Boulevard. Cross street, Pacific Avenue. Time out, 12:50."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Hank tore the slips and passed one to Roy. Gage and Stoker traced the street map finding the location and scoping out the best route.

"Construction on Woodruff," Mike said tersely.

"Bellflower, then, less signals," Johnny decided and then both men moved to their vehicles. Within a few minutes they could see the smoke.

"Engine 51, use the hydrant at north corner of Pacific and Glendale," a voice called over the radio.

"Engine 51, 10-4," Cap replied as the engine followed the squad around the corner and down to the proper hydrant. Gage popped out of the squad and grabbed the hose to attach.

The 36s had arrived first and their captain took point on the fire. He requested 51s paramedics to join 48s in setting up a triage area his paramedics and 10s began to sweep the building.

The first of the wounded came out on their own feet. Roy took over as triage lead and began sorting patients by need. The fire itself seemed to be on the third floor and streams of water were being directed into broken windows. 48s was using its basket to bring people down from the third and fourth floors. No one appeared to be up on the roof.

Brice and Murphy, a sub, came out first carrying a man that had been caught in the fire.

"Looks bad," Murphy began only to be over-ridden by Brice.

"2nd and 3rd degree burns on his left arm and upper left back," he delineated. "Also, he has a compound fracture on his right arm. He is conscious and in pain." Johnny quickly accepted the patient on the tarp and began taking vitals.

"We're going to sweep the fourth floor," Murphy said. "10s is sweeping 2 and 3."

"You guys need a break?" Roy asked.

"We're good," Brice said, Murphy agreed quickly. They headed back to the basket to get up to the 5th floor. Johnny started pulling sterile sheeting out and Roy joined him.

They were careful and thorough, using sterile sheeting and wetting it all down. Rampart was contacted and soon an IV and morphine was on board. Given the severity of the injuries, he was on the first ambulance out with Gage on board.

It was a quick turn-around; Roy was there and the two paramedics headed back to the fire. When they made it to the triage area the 48s were gone and Both Brice and Murphy were working on burn victims.

"You get the sweep done?" Johnny asked.

"10s finishing it up," Brice reported. "Only the basement left." 51s helped the two work on their patients until the 10s returned fortunately empty-handed.

"Clear, Johnson reported as he pulled off his scba. "Cap said everyone was accounted for."

"That's good," Roy said as he held the IV bag for Brice. The patient was conscious and in some pain. He glanced to his partner and could see their patient was much worse off. The smell of charred flesh was nauseating.

Murphy had turned the man over to Johnny. He was new and had never seen a human body so horribly disfigured. The trainer in Gage had come out and he was explaining every part of the treatment trying to help the younger man get through the rescue.

"Now carefully pour the saline over the sheeting," he instructed. "We have the IV set and the morphine on board so he'll not be in too much pain right now." He took some wet gauze and wiped the man's face somewhat clean. The burning was confined to his back left leg and part of his buttocks. As the cool liquid flooded the area the man began to wake up.

"Hey, there, Jerry," Johnny crooned in a soft voice, "you waking up?" The man blinked his eyes and then jerked, trying to get away.

"It's ok, we got you out," the paramedic continued. "You have some burns on your leg but we've covered them and gave you something for the pain." Jerry licked his lips and ceased struggling.

"Bad?" he grunted.

"Not too bad," Johnny said. "We're going to get you over to Rampart Emergency and let the docs take care of you."

"You... stay?" he ground out.

"Yep, I'll be with you until the doctor releases me," he promised. Jerry reached out to hold onto Gage's sleeve. Carefully he moved the hand to the front of his jacket and continued his ministrations.

Murphy settled marginally. He watched the experienced paramedic continue to follow doctor's orders as he kept the patient as calm as possible. The smell alone was causing him all sorts of problems and he wanted to leave, to go hold a hose. Something that didn't remind him how fragile life really was.

A hand patted his shoulder and he glanced up at Brice.

"It's ok, Murphy," the other paramedic said. "I'll ride in the ambulance. Bring our squad to Rampart."

"I'll help ya get everything picked up once they leave," Roy added with a supportive smile. Feeling better he allowed himself to simply kneel next to the patient, holding the IV bag and listening to Gage keep up the soothing chatter. Soon the ambulances arrived and both patients were loaded and sent off to Rampart. DeSoto and Murphy cleaned up and packed both squads.

"Sorry, I kind of froze up," the young paramedic said. Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gary, don't worry about it," he said. "This is a tough rescue. Burn victims, especially when they're as bad as the three we saw today, are hard. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," he murmured as he started for the driver's seat of 36s squad.

By the time Johnny and Roy made it back to the station it was dinner time. Both were hungry and wanted nothing more than to sit in a quiet corner and eat.

Until they opened the squad's door and smelled the bar-b-cue in the back. The stench of burning flesh hit their noses and sent Johnny on the run to the bathroom, followed closely by his partner.

"I'm not hungry," Gage said as he leaned against the stall.

"I think we should go back to Rampart," Roy suggested. "Forgot to resupply. We can grab a salad there."

"Think the Cap would buy that?" John asked miserably.

"Think the Cap would buy what?" a deep voice intoned from the sink. Stanley was trying to decide exactly what had happened to both paramedics that had caused them to become ill.

"Uhm, that we need to resupply?" Roy ask tentatively.

"Ok, guys, what's up," it was a statement, not a question. If possible, Johnny went another shade lighter.

"It's just that the meat, it smells..." he tried, hugging the toilet bowl once more. Hank was not a dense man. He suddenly knew exactly what the problem was. He was hit by a wave of guilt for not realizing how the two men would react.

"Well, then, you'd both better get on back to Rampart and pick up those supplies," he said. "You'll stay available and I expect you back in an hour." That would give them time to air out the station and clean up after they ate. Hopefully they wouldn't be toned out.

Roy made it up and out to the squad first, followed by his partner. They climbed back inside and took off for the hospital, windows down and the cool spring air filling their lungs. Gage leaned back against the seat.

"I feel stupid," he moaned.

"I don't," Roy said. "It's a normal reaction. Especially given how close we were working with those patients! Poor Murphy got sick before we followed you and Brice in."

"Man, that's rough," Johnny agreed. "It's tough enough for us, and we've dealt with severe burns before. I could tell Gary was overwhelmed, but he did ok."

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Roy agreed.

"I don't think you ever get used to some stuff," Johnny mused. "Rescues like that remind me how fragile life is and yet how much abuse a body can withstand." Roy nodded his agreement and gave his friend a pat on the knee. They rode in comfortable silence.

They were greeted by Dixie when they arrived at the nurse's station. Dr. Morton was charting next to her.

"Didn't you two just leave?" she asked as she took their list.

"Forgot to resupply," Roy said as he shrugged. Morton took a closer look at the pair.

"You both look a bit pale and stressed," he commented. "You sure your captain didn't send you back for treatment?"

"No, just the supplies," Johnny said giving his best loopy grin. But the doctor wasn't buying their act and the nurse was deeply suspicious. Glancing down the hall she caught sight of Dr. Brackett.

"Kel?" she called out. "Have a moment?" He looked at the pair of paramedics. They looked like he felt. Totally washed out.

"I seem to be free," he said as he came up to the desk.

"These two look a little peaked," Morton said. Brackett took a closer look.

"We're fine, doc," Roy started to explain but was cut off with a glare from the younger doctor. Johnny tried.

"Doc, they were bar-b-cuing when we got back," he interjected quickly before Morton could over rule him as well. Kel immediately straightened.

"I understand," he said simply.

"Well, I certainly don't!" Dixie began. Mike seconded her.

"Three burn victims," Brackett said, waiting for the pieces to fall into place. A look of horror passed quickly over both faces. Dixie picked up the slip and went to fetch supplies while Morton cleared his throat and went back to charting.

"You going to eat here?" Kel asked the two men.

"Yeah," Roy said. "Junior's pretty hungry." He received a nudge from 'Junior'.

"You said something about a salad," Johnny countered.

"I could use some dinner as well," Kel said. "Let's go check out the salad bar. Dixie will hold your supplies for now."

Herding the two like a nervous border collie, the doctor moved them down to the elevator

"We don't mean to be a problem, Dr. Brackett," Roy apologized.

"You're not," he assured them both. "Those three patients, especially the first, were the worst burn cases we've had in a long time. I'm sure the smell was overwhelming." They nodded in agreement as the elevator doors opened and more appetizing smells of non-bar-b-cued food reached them.

After eating and picking up supplies the two men once more drove back to the station and backed the squad in. This time when their doors opened they smelled chocolate permeating the station. Following their noses yet again they found Cap in the process of pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Well, the prodigal sons have returned just in time for dessert," he teased. "Marco found a roll of cookie dough in the fridge and claimed it for our shift. They looked skeptically at their captain, especially Johnny who'd cleaned the aforementioned refrigerator

out earlier and hadn't seen cookie dough.

"Great, now we'll have to split the cookies with two more people!" Chet groused.

"Hey, it'll help save that girlish figure of yours," Mike countered with a grin. He received a mock glare from the firefighter. Coffee was poured and soon the six men were scattered about, watching the TV news discussing the day's events or playing cards at the table.

Johnny cleaned up the kitchen before settling down next to Roy and watched him play out his hand. He never was very good at cards and still remembered the way Cap had changed the firehouse tradition a couple years before. Now he could play cards and lose (as normal) and not get the dishes every shift.

After the hand played out Mike dealt him in. He couldn't believe his luck, being dealt a diamond flush. Johnny tried to tool his face into indifference, but failed miserably. His eyes gave away his hand. Everyone folded.

"John, your face gives it away every time!" Hank said as he tossed his cards back to Mike.

"You just get so excited over your hand," Roy chuckled. Cards were shuffled and dealt. This time Gage had three tens. He wondered if he could possibly not look excited. Carefully he looked over the cards, then selected two cards to toss back. So far, so good.

He felt Mike's eyes on him and gave him a lop-sided grin. With a huff the engineer tossed in three cards. Cap and Roy followed suit. Additional cards were dealt and Gage looked in disbelief. Four tens. He clamped down his emotions and waited for someone else to start the betting. Chips were ante'd up and soon a respectable pot waited for the winner.

Johnny got a little nervous as the chips kept coming in. What if someone else had a better hand? How could anyone else have a better hand! He threw in the current ante and called. Hank tossed his cards aside.

"I'm out," he determined. Roy followed leaving Mike looking curiously at the younger paramedic.

"So, it's 25 to see your hand?" he asked and received a quick nod. The man seemed a bit nervous. He was trying to bluff! Mike tossed the requisite number of chips in and laid his hand out: two pairs, queens over eights.

Then Johnny carefully spread his hand out: four of a kind. With a smile threatening to split his face in half he raked in all the chips.

"You... you..." Mike searched for an acceptable name and came up with none.

"Johnny skunked ya!" Roy laughed.

Tones started. "Engine 51, trash fire, 439 Sequoia Avenue. Cross street, Santa Ana Boulevard. Time out, 19:32."

"Station 51, KMG 365," Stanley responded. Roy and Johnny watched as the engine pulled out into the street then turned back to the dayroom. Gage immediately started cleaning up, fluffing pillows, carrying glasses over to the sink. DeSoto sat down and watched the whirling dervish.

"You could slow down a bit," he pointed out. Johnny glanced over at him.

"Why?" he asked in a bemused tone.

"'Cause you're wearing me out," Roy teased. "I'm getting exhausted watching ya!" Johnny chuckled, then pulled a straight face.

"Old man," he tied off the trash bag and started to open the door. There was a noise out in the apparatus bay. Then another. The paramedics looked at each other.

"Lots of noise," Roy said. "HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE?" he called.

"WE'RE COMING OUT!" Johnny added. The two men cautiously entered the bay. To their disbelief, there were two men, crowbar and gun in hand, prying into the squad's compartments.

"Hey, fireboys," one grinned, "got the keys to this?" he asked waving his gun. Roy put his hand on Johnny arm then walked over to the passenger door.

"Let me," he said equitably. Using the key he unlocked the doors and pulled out the drug box, setting it on the floor by their feet. He then carefully stepped back.

"Ok, guys," Johnny said calmly, "you got what you wanted. We aren't going to stop you."

"You're a funny-looking one, ya know," the man with the crowbar said. "Mexican?"

"Don't look like a Mexican," the gun man said. Looks more like an injun.

"Injun, eh?" said the first. "Suppose to be good at carryin' stuff. Learned that in fifth grade history. The priests used 'em to do all the grunt work."

"Hey, we can use one of those!" declared the gunman. "Come on, injun, carry our box!" Alarmed, Roy stood in front of his partner.

"Just take the drugs!" he insisted.

"Maybe we need help," the gunman raised his gun and walked towards Roy.

"Come on, injun, carry the box to the car," he commanded. Johnny silently walked over and picked up the drug box.

"Cool!" said crowbar. "Out the front door. Car's on the street." Johnny did as he was told and walked out and down the driveway. He looked at the late model caddy and stood obediently by the trunk ready to put the box in.

The crowbar man followed him and opened the trunk. With a smirk he reached down and PUSHED Johnny into the trunk with the box slamming the lid down. His partner laughed as the gun moved from Roy to the squad. Two shots and the tire was flat.

"We'll just dial 911 when we want to return him," he said as he walked down to the car and climbed into the front seat.

"Be good and we'll return 'im sooner," he called as the car moved forward. Roy quickly looked at the license plate and tried to memorize the number. Then he ran back into the station to call the police. And Cap. He had to call Cap!

Soon flashing lights surrounded the station as two cruisers and battalion chief's car came. The engine returned in time to hear Roy's anguished recap of the kidnapping.

"He said he'd call, but I don't know," Roy related the conversation. "Why'd they take Johnny? He didn't do anything!"

"Roy," Vince tried to calm his friend, "there's no telling why. These guys have been hitting fire stations for the past couple of weeks and they just keep getting bolder in their demands. At least you got the plate. We're running it now."

"Vince, what are you going to do?" Hank broke into the conversation as he pulled off his turnouts.

"Sit tight," he said, "we're running the plates."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Five concerned crew mates were stood down for the remainder of the shift. They hung around the phone waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

One day past. Then two. Frantic, they searched with the police the neighborhood where the car had been registered. There was no John Gage anywhere.

Three days. The dogs were brought in. Laundry was sniffed and they were turned loose. The two dogs canvassed the neighborhood where the car's registration showed it came from. Exhausted firemen watched as the animals systematically sniffed up and down the street. As they were giving up hope one dog gave a loud yelp and pulled on his lead. Turning the dogs loose they eagerly scented the curb and sidewalk before starting towards an old, ill-kept, house.

Closely followed the dogs sniffed around the outside of the house then began scratching at a storm cellar door. These were unusual in Southern California, but the dogs didn't care, they only wanted in. Using a pry bar, the hasp was popped and a disgusting, dank stench wafted up.

"Johnny?" Roy tentatively called out as the dogs surged forward.

"Johnny?" Hank added his call.

No sound. Then again, the dogs didn't act upset so their handlers followed them down, guns drawn. Several tense minutes passed. Finally the 'all clear' was sounded and the firemen rushed down the stairs.

Here the smell was more intense. A single bulb shone feebly over the cluttered storeroom. And in the corner, tied and trussed to a post, was an unconscious Johnny Gage. Unmindful of the stench Roy knelt by his best friend and shakily checked for a pulse. Thready, but there.

"He's alive," Roy's voice quavered.

"Let's get him untied," Hank ordered. Mike was at the post, knife in hand cutting through the thick strands reinforced by duct tape. Still no sign of consciousness.

"He needs fresh air," Roy said. "Chet, Marco, get my gear." Rampart had given him biophone, drug box and oxygen to carry while they'd searched. They were all glad they had them!

Mike and Hank gently lifted their friend. In three days he'd grown gaunt, from lack of food but mostly from lack of water. A tarp was thrown down on the grass and the limp man was placed on top. Roy started vitals as Hank set up the biophone.

"Rampart, this is.." hmm, couldn't be the station since it was in service already! "Captain Hank Stanley."

"Captain, this is Rampart," the clear voice of Joe Early came over the speaker.

"Rampart, we have a male, 26, severely dehydrated and unconscious. Vitals to follow," he dutifully reported. As Roy called off the numbers he scribbled them down on the pad.

"Bp, 170/100, pulse, 120 and bounding, respiration shallow and fast," Stanley read. "No sweat. Patient appears to have vomited."

"Start Johnny on two IV's, D5W and normal saline," Early directed. "How long until he will transport be?"

"We're ten minutes out once ambulance arrives," Hank informed Rampart.

"Tell doc I can only get one vein," Roy grumbled. "I'll piggyback the IVs."

"Doc," Stanley threw protocol out as well. "Roy can only get one IV, so he's going to piggyback."

"That's fine, Hank," Early said calmly. "Just get him to me as soon as possible. Have Roy get another set of vitals before the ambulance leaves." As he leaned against the counter, head slightly bowed, he noticed he was no longer alone. Dixie, Kel and Mike had surrounded him for information.

"They found Johnny?" Mike Morton asked in a hushed tone.

"They found him," Early agreed. "Sounds like he's been abandoned somewhere since he's severely dehydrated. We're lucky it's been a cool spring since heat would have killed him."

"Dix, get treatment room 6 set up," Brackett decided. "If he's been left tied up all this time we'll have to clean him asap. I hate to think about what he looks like."

"I'll have warm water and soap ready, Kel," she agreed as she set off for the exam room.

It was another 20 minutes before the ambulance pulled up in the bay with its cargo. Roy had ridden in with his friend, but there was no sign of waking the entire time. Brackett was so worried he kept pacing in the ambulance receiving area. He had to see for himself the younger man was alive and counted his pulse in the doorway.

Then a clipped run to exam 6. Dixie allowed Roy into the room but left the rest of the men outside.

"We're going to have to cut this mess off," Early stated as he grabbed scissors. Dixie started by removing shoes and socks as he sliced up the left hand pant leg to the fly. This was repeated on the opposite side as the nurse deftly unbuckled the belt. Brackett worked on the shirt. It had been torn open, probably the paramedic had tried to escape or fight at some time, but when the doctor tried to look at the torso, he was thwarted by various bodily fluids that had dried there.

"We better do a quick wash off," Kel decided. "I can't really see anything clearly and he needs to hydrate for a while. I'll go and talk with the guys." Early agreed and followed him out.

"I can do this," Dixie said with a tight smile.

"I know, but I'll help," Roy said. "It's not like I haven't helped him before." She handed him a basin of warm water and some sponges and cloths.

"I'll start down here," she said. With a nod Roy started on arms and torso. While they carefully cleaned Johnny did not respond to touch or their soft talking. But the caretakers were feeling much better as they continued.

"Let me wipe down his back," Dixie said and waited while Roy gently rolled him onto his side. The rash looked raw and they noticed their friend slightly jerked as the water cleansed it.

Dixie then rolled the dirty sheets to the middle and slipped a new one on the pad. Then Johnny was rolled against her so that Roy could get rid of the dirty sheeting and tuck the clean in. A final gentle wipe and a warm blanket was spread over him. The nurse picked up a fresh basin of water and shampoo.

"Let Kel know he's ready," she said as she rubbed the gel into the greasy mop. Roy went out and waved the medical crew back in.

Now Brackett could get a good look at his patient while Early drew blood. It was hard to get a vein, but his steady hand neatly threaded the fine needle in and soon four vials were filled. He personally carried them down to the lab.

"We need to get a foley in," Kel remarked as he palpitated his patient's stomach. Roy took over for Dixie, rinsing out his partner's hair, freeing her to get the catheter set.

There were no marks anywhere except for a few deep bruises on his rib cage. Nothing felt broken, but x-rays would be ordered just to be sure. As he moved up the doctor flicked light into Johnny's eyes; pupils were normal and reactive. The light also seemed to cause a reaction because the patient moaned slightly as he stretched on the table. Eyes slit open to view his surroundings.

Johnny was sure he'd open his eyes once more to that dark cellar, the only light leaking in through the cracks on the doorway out. He'd lost all concept of time: a day could have passed, a week, a month, he had no way of telling.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled like soap and the stench that had filled his nose was gone. Then he realized he could move his arms - that hurt! Which caused the groans. Damn, this was the best hallucination yet!

"Johnny?" a quiet voice called. "Are you awake?" Warm hand on his naked shoulder. Interesting. Where'd his shirt go? He slid his eyes upward, taking in Dixie, Roy and finally Brackett. Wow, he hadn't imagined them before down here!

"I like... this... hallucina... better," he managed to speak, although his mouth was dry. The Dixie apparition fed him ice chips. The cold liquid slowly filled his mouth and trickled down his ravaged throat. He continued to observe them, eyes flicking around the cellar, not fully believing they were there.

"We need those panels stat," the Brackett figment was saying. "I need to know about possible kidney damage."

"You know Joe will make sure they're done immediately," Dixie said quietly. Kel turned his considerable attention to the barely aware man on the table.

"Well, Johnny, you gave us all quite a scare!" Kel the phantasm continued. "I know there are at least four people waiting in the hallway wanting to see you!" He flicked tired eyes in the direction he thought the door was, but he only saw the white-green of a hospital wall.

"Real... good hallucination," he determined. Again, the warm hand on his shoulder.

"We're real, Johnny," Brackett said, leaning over the younger man. "Roy and the guys found you and brought you here. See? Roy is right next to you."

"Hey, Junior," Roy smiled as he gained his partner's limited attention. He picked up the man's hand and squeezed it gently. After observing both paramedic and doctor for a long minute he sighed, discouraged, and shut his eyes once again.

"Yeah, I know," he said with disinterest. "You're real, Roy's real, the phantom's real. I'm real. The ropes and duct tape are real, even if I can't feel 'em anymore." Brackett glanced over at the nurse, then gently pulled his patient up and embraced him. Johnny slowly moved his free arm painfully up to touch the doctor's shirt, feel the warmth of his body coming through. Smelling the odors that made up Kel Brackett.

Suddenly Johnny surged up and clung to Brackett, as though the man and the room would disappear if he let go. Roy ran warm hands over the cool back.

"You're going to be just fine, Johnny, sshh," Kel soothed as the trembling began and the hallucination became reality. He was nearly too dehydrated to cry tears, although a few managed to sneak out. Brackett continued the gentle litany allowing his friend to feel safe once again.

After several minutes they tried to get Johnny to lie back down but the frightened man would have nothing to do with it.

"Come on, John," Brackett said firmly. "Lie back so I can get a good look at you." He looked at Roy.

"Here, Johnny, come over here so the Doc can check you out," he tried.

"No, no, you'll just all go away again and... and..." he swallowed convulsively, "and I'll be alone." In the cellar.

"Do you want something to help calm him?" Dixie suggested, but Kel shook his head no.

"I don't want to give him anything until I get his panels back," he said still attempting to disengage the frantic patient.

"Let me get Cap," Roy suggested. "He might calm him down." The senior paramedic quickly went to the door and called Hank over giving him a quick run down on the problem.

"John? Johnny?" Hank carefully moved opposite of Dr. Brackett and put his hand on his paramedic. The trembling increased then a brown eye slid open to see who was there.

"Cap?" Gage sat up straighter and loosened his grip on the doctor.

"I'm right here, pally," he smiled. "Why don't you lean on me and let the Doc get a good look at you." With a hesitant nod Johnny shifted slightly and soon was burrowing against the captain, a hand clutching his jacket. With Roy's help he was soon leaning against him watching the doctor and nurse check him out once again.

As the ice was staying down a little cool water was offered. He gratefully sipped as Roy held the glass steady.

"Do you know what caused these bruises, Johnny" Kel asked, wanting to know. Gage's eyes dimmed as he thought back, opening a little when the memory was retrieved.

"They got a kinda upset when I didn't want to be tied to the post," Johnny recalled. "And they didn't like it at all when I tried yelling for help." Having brought back the uncomfortable memories, Brackett stroked Johnny's hair in a soothing manner and received a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm going to get some x-rays just to be sure they're not broken," Kel explained. "First, we'll put some cream on your rash to heal the skin. It'll make it feel better, too."

Johnny nodded and burrowed against Cap. He didn't care what they did as long as he could hold onto reality. Eyes sagging he allowed himself to feel the medicine soothe his sore skin. The cool wet of the water as it slipped down his throat. The solid warmth of Cap and the gentle pressure of Roy's hand. Not in the cellar. Not in the cellar. Not in the cellar.

The door squeaked open and a heavy cart was wheeled in.

"Do you really need to take x-rays right now?" Hank asked quietly. Brackett looked at Johnny, nearly asleep but his eyes kept snapping open to make sure he wasn't alone.

"I suppose not," Kel considered. "His belly is soft and his lungs are remarkably clear. Sorry, George, let's let it go for awhile." The technician just smiled and pushed his equipment back out the door.

Glancing at Dixie she motioned him around the table. Pointing at the collection bag he could see that some dark fluid was just starting to emerge.

"Hopefully that will clear up as he gets more hydrated," Kel said. "Let's get another bag of D5W up." The nurse went around to the supply cupboard and pulled down the requested IV.

"How about some fruit juice, Doc," Roy suggested.

"Sure, a little watered down cranberry to start," he decided.

"I'll get it," DeSoto said. "I can talk with the guys as well." Brackett nodded and joined him.

"I'll be back once the panels are in," he told Dixie.

Johnny drifted, but each time he started to sleep he'd jerk awake and look around. There was no way he was going to let Cap go. He did not want to wake up and find out it was just another hallucination.

"Hey tiger," Dixie threaded her fingers through his damp hair. "You can relax. Cap and I will be right here." Johnny shook his head slightly and tried to get even closer to his protector's warmth. As his body hydrated it began to get cooler. He remembered being so cold on the floor.

Not in the cellar....

Noting his distress, she lowered the gurney slightly. Then she moved over to Hank.

"Why don't you sit down and let him lean more against you?" she suggested. "He's going to be here awhile and you'll get tired standing in one place."

"I don't mind," Hank said. But he did sit on the tall stool she pulled over and arranged the ill man more comfortably against him. Roy popped his head in.

"Hey, Dix? Can the guys come in for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, he's just barely awake," she responded. Quietly the remaining crew mates came in.

"Hi, Johnny," Mike spoke first as he reached out to touch his arm. Tired eyes moved up to the engineer's face. A small smile. Then he moved over to Chet and Marco.

"Phantom?" he mouthed.

"Nah, Gage, just me," Chet said.

"Good to see you safe, Johnny," Marco added.

"Me, too," he agreed. Eyes slipped closed.

"He gonna be ok, Dixie?" Chet asked full of concern.

"He should be," she said. "We're still waiting on the blood panels."

"John's just real tired," Hank said. "Right pally?" Eyes snapped open as his body jerked awake, darting left and right.

"I think that he needs some quiet," Dixie said softly. "Why don't you get some coffee and I'll come and let you know when the panels are back."

"I'm going to get home to Momma and let her know about Johnny," Marco said. "I'll call back later. I'm just glad we got him back."

"Me, too," Mike added. "Becky's waiting." Chet agreed. It just didn't seem right to hang around with Gage so out of it. He'd be back in a couple days to see how his pigeon was doing.

Privately, Dixie and Hank were glad the men decided to leave. One less stress to deal with. As it was, all the men were exhausted from the long hunt and wait.

Roy knew he'd be glad for a solid night's sleep. But he wanted to hear the reports and see his friend at least settled in a room. Then he'd talk with his captain to see who'd stay the night. As the crew left, he offered a sip of juice to Johnny.

At first he lipped at the straw until it was finally between his lips. He took a tentative sip. Roy grinned as eyes widened and a longer sip was drawn in. Dixie patted his shoulder and then left the room to see how the ER was running.

An hour slipped by. Johnny managed to go through three cups of the watered-down juice and another IV bag of normal saline. But still he couldn't fall and stay asleep. He'd jerk awake just after his eyes closed, frantically searching the area, holding onto Cap or Roy.

Dixie stopped in a few times to be sure they were all ok. The blood panels hadn't come back and a MVA had come in keeping the ER busy. She assured them Kel or Joe would be in as soon as the results were in.

Dr. Early ventured in and noted Gage was still fighting sleep. He'd gotten back the first reports and knew he needed to start hanging IV antibiotics for the patient. He hung the bag on the pole and began to add it to the drip.

"Dixie is getting a room for Johnny," he said as he adjusted the drip. "Initial tests show an elevated white count so Kel and I figured we'd get the good stuff started. Has he slept at all?"

"He just starts to drift off, then he..." Roy started then Johnny jerked and his eyes flew open. Both Cap and the senior paramedic soothed the frightened man. Joe placed his hand on his patient's shoulder.

"You're fine, Johnny," he said calmly. "Once you've been moved to your room we'll give you something to help you relax." The exhausted man moved weakly under the gentle grip.

"No, when I wake up I'll be in the cellar!" he said unconsolably, "I don't want to go back!" He rolled slightly and hid his face in Cap's jacket, both hands now clutching his jacket.

"He's not doing so hot, doc," Roy said as he rubbed Johnny's back. Before they could calm him, as they had earlier, Early reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. This was checked then emptied into the IV port. Within a few minutes the fearful reactions diminished and all three men watched the tense body relax. Finally the clutching hands fell to the side and he was asleep.

Brackett chose that moment to enter the room. He looked down at his patient completely limp in sleep.

"Couldn't hold off, could you, Joe?" his mouth twitched.

"He was frantic, Kel," Early stated. "I gave him 5mg of diazepam. Just to help."

"But if he's not sure where he is," Kel reasoned, "he'll have unsettled sleep."

"Cap or I will stay with him," Roy stated. "He won't be alone when he wakes." Brackett nodded.

"I'd hoped one of you would," he said. "I know you have family to get home to."

"We have family right here, doctor," Hank said firmly as he rested his hand on his younger paramedic's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johnny woke keeping his eyes closed. He was terrified that he was still tied up in the cellar. First he drew in a deep breath. The smell of antiseptics then coffee reached his nose. No choking stench. A warm hand touched his arm.

"Hey, John, you waking up?" Cap's voice asked. Slowly he slit his eyes open. Light. There was a lot of light. The cellar had been pretty dark with only the light coming in from around the door. So he chanced it and opened his eyes all the way.

He was in a hospital room. He ran his eyes over the too-familiar walls with their reprints and various charts. TV. Door to the bathroom.

And Captain Stanley sitting quietly at his side letting him get used to freedom.

"Cap?" he rasped. Hank stood up and offered him a straw. He gratefully sipped at the cool water.

"Glad to see you awake, pal," the older man said. "You've been asleep a long time, over 12 hours. Dr. Brackett was pretty upset with Early for giving you the diazepam." Johnny tried to remember that, at least getting the shot, but he only found a void. He somewhat recalled being in the ER room and all the guys visiting him. And Roy.

"Roy?" he asked huskily. "He was here."

"Just sent him home. He came in with you and he was pretty tired," Hank explained. "He said you woke up for a little while after 3am. Drank some broth and then fell back asleep." He didn't mention the bad dreams that had plagued the poor man. If he didn't recall them then Hank wouldn't remind him!

Johnny reached out remembering a warm hand anchoring him. Not missing a beat Hank put his hand into his paramedic's hand allowing him to hold on.

"Brackett said you could try eating something," Cap continued. Gage's stomach had the audacity to growl at the thought causing Hank to chuckle. He pressed the nurse's button.

"May I help you?" a voice called from the speaker.

"Yes, Mr. Gage is awake," Stanley reported. "Would you please warm up that dish I left with you and bring it in?"

"I'll bring it down when it's warm," the voice brightened considerably. "I'll also leave a message for Dr. Brackett."

"Thank you!" Hank returned. "Emily made you oatmeal and sent your favorite toppings." This earned him a smile.

"Let's get you sitting up a bit," Cap pressed the controls to raise Johnny's head up. He then stood up and began fussing with covers and IV lines getting the younger man ready to have some breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Gage," the nurse said as she came in carrying a tray. "Mr. Stanley." She set it on the rolling table and moved it over Johnny's lap. Hank opened a sack and pulled out a container with dried fruit and another with brown sugar. He sprinkled both on top and stirred it into the thick oatmeal.

Johnny looked on with some interest. Emily's oatmeal was always good and it was associated with only safe, pleasant memories. He attempted to reach for the spoon only to realize his arms still hurt from being bound and his hand was shaking too hard even for something as sticky as oatmeal. The spoon fell onto the tray.

Without comment Hank picked up the spoon and scooped up some oatmeal. Gage hesitantly opened his mouth and accepted the bite. His stomach growled as it tackled the food being sent to it. Cap offered juice every other bite. They'd gone through most of the bowl when Dr. Brackett entered the room.

Instead of hurrying over to check on his patient, Kel held back and watched the two men. The trust between them plainly showed as they tackled the food and drink. The normally independent paramedic easily acquiesced to the paternal help the older man offered.

"Good to see your appetite is coming back, Johnny," he smiled as he crossed the room. More importantly, the patient did not look embarrassed in the least to have another person come into the room. He grinned at the doctor then turned for another bite.

"Don't think you'll be able to touch him 'til he gets the bowl licked clean, Doc," Hank remarked as he began scraping at the sides. Now a faint blush lightly painted Johnny's cheeks... but he took the last bite anyway! With a chuckle Kel put his hand on his patient's shoulder.

"It's ok, Johnny," he said warmly. "You've got a lot of eating to catch up on. I don't think you'll be lacking for food." Another voice came from the doorway.

"Kelly Brackett, stop teasing the patient!" Dixie said sternly as she entered the room carrying a covered plate. This was set on the rolling table and the cover lifted. The smell of warm nutmeg and pumpkin filled the room.

"Muffins and cream cheese," she said with a smile. Johnny looked interested, but didn't reach out.

"Think I'll have ta wait a little, Dix," he said.

"That's a good idea," Kel slipped in. "Let the oatmeal settle. Time to take a look at you." The table was moved and the covers pulled down as both the nurse and doctor began examining their patient.

Cap used the time to clean up and make a couple phone calls. Then to the cafeteria for coffee. He also grabbed some snack food he knew his paramedic enjoyed.

Over the next two days Johnny's strength returned, although he'd been put on heavy duty antibiotics as his body decided it didn't like the treatment it had received. At least he was sleeping better and wasn't waking afraid to open his eyes. Brackett and Early decided to keep him in the hospital a couple more days to monitor his kidneys. They were a bit sluggish in processing and some edema built up in his lower legs.

"Hey Johnny," the bed-bound paramedic looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Mike, good to see you!" he said happily shutting off the TV.

"Thought you'd be up for company," the engineer said as he set a couple of bags down on the floor. He fished out a large milkshake and french fries.

"Thanks, pally," Gage said as he accepted the milkshake. "But I'd better pass on the fries, I can't have a lot of salt."

"More for me!" Mike grinned as he started in on the deep fried treat. He removed a large soda for himself. From the second bag he pulled out a checker set and a deck of cards. Johnny set up the checkers and soon the men were chatting about the station and the latest the Phantom had been up to.

"Hey!" Chet's voice came in from the doorway. "No fair discussing the Phantom when I can't defend my... him!" He pretended to glare as he and Marco entered the room.

"Better get yourself chairs," Mike motioned with his head. Chet slipped back out allowing Marco to set a bag on the floor beside the bed.

"Momma heard you couldn't have a lot of sodium so she made you some home made chicken soup, no salt," he said as he pulled out two large thermoses and a wide-mouthed mug.

"Wow! Doc was right when he told me I'd be well fed!" Johnny exclaimed as he waited for his latest treat. The rich smell of sage-chicken filled the room. As he sipped his friends settled in chairs, Mike putting away the checker board.

"You hear that 36 got hit again last night?" Chet mentioned as they watched their paramedic working on the short noodles and carrots.

"No," slurped Johnny, causing Marco and Mike to snicker.

"Yep," the Irish fireman ignored the messy eating for the time being. "Walked in while the entire crew was there, had two guns this time."

"Brice was furious," Marco added. "Second time for him."

"I can't believe how brazen they are," Mike said quietly.

"These are the same two guys?" Gage asked incredulous.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" responded Marco.

"I know I can't!" a voice came from the door. Officer Vince Howard walked in. "Hi Johnny! You're looking great!"

"Vince! Good to see you," Johnny replied as he shook the man's hand. He then shook all the other's hands. Chet found another chair in the hall, receiving a few raised eyebrows from the nurses.

"I hear the 36s were hit again last night," Marco restated the ongoing conversation.

"Yep, thanks Chet," Vince agreed as he sat down. "The same two guys from reports. Brice recognized 'em anyway."

"Let me get this straight, the two guys that snagged me have hit the 36s and the 48s?" Johnny asked, his face reflected concern.

"Yes, now that you mention it," Vince said. "The same two have hit all three stations."

"Multiple times, for the 36s and the 48s," Gage continued. "Why don't they put a couple plains clothes cops at the 48s and our station? Seems to me they really like the 36s, but they hit either us or the 48s on alternate nights."

"Good grief, Gage," Chet said, "maybe your brains aren't that addled."

"I'd hope the detectives assigned have thought of that," said Vince, "but I'll mention it when I report in." They chatted a few more minutes then the officer had to return to duty. He did stop to phone in Gage's idea before he hit the road.

The guys stuck around several hours, playing cards and laughing a lot. When Gage drifted off they'd kept on playing and talking, softer, until Roy showed up with some dinner.

After two more days Brackett allowed Gage to go home with the DeSotos. He needed to keep hydrating himself and cut back on sodium; his kidney function had returned to normal but needed monitoring.

With Roy at work finishing up a 48, Joanne enjoyed having another adult to talk with in the house. She loved her kids, but some days she only spoke with two kids under 8. Plus Johnny had no problem playing with Jenny during the morning and Chris when he came home from school. This freed her to get her many tasks and projects done.

When Chris arrived home he kissed his mom and immediately went off to find his uncle. Since she was cutting and organizing coupons in the kitchen Joanne didn't follow him. She listened to her son's excited voice for awhile, not really hearing what was being said.

A good thirty minutes had passed when she realized how quiet it had become. Really quiet for two under 8s and a twenty-something that acted 8. Being a mom she was well aware of the mischief her two kids could get into. Joanne just wasn't certain the extent of mischief one John Gage could get into...

She silently walked down the short hall and looked into the front room. The tv was off and Chris seemed to be sitting on something on the couch.

"Chris?" she began only to be shushed by her son. She continued further into the room and was treated to the sight of the paramedic curled up on the couch with Jenny tucked in his arms under his chin, both fast asleep. Her son was sitting mostly on Johnny's backside and leaning against the sofa reading a school book.

"He finally fell asleep," Chris reported. "Jenny said they played all morning." Joanne had to agree, the little girl had him wrapped around her finger. They had been going full tilt for quite a while.

"Are you ok there?" she asked.

"I need to go do homework," he said "but I didn't want to move." With a smile she reached down and picked him up, setting him on the floor. Then the flannel blanket came off the back of the couch and settled over the two sleepers.

For the next hour mother and son worked at the table in companionable quiet on their projects. Jenny wandered in and climbed up on her mom's lap.

"Uncle Johnny sure is tired," she yawned.

"Let's give him another hour before we wake him up," Joanne suggested. "He can't go outside today so maybe you two should go play before dinner." This was agreed to and the children went out into the back yard.

Johnny wandered into the kitchen just about an hour later, his hair touseled, wiping sleep from his eyes. With a small grin Joanne filled a mug with coffee and set it down at the table for him. With an inelegant grunt he sat down and cradled the hot drink in his hands.

Joanne wisely said nothing until the caffeine had hit the bloodstream.

"Thanks," Johnny said as he breathed in the steam and began sipping. It took a few minutes for everything to come together.

"I can't believe how tired I am!" he grumbled. "At least Brackett is letting me have coffee again."

"You are allowed to be tired, silly," Joanne was putting all the coupons away and tossing the scraps into the trash. "Especially since you spent the morning with Jenny. She's hard to keep up with!"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She was pretty active." He watched as she started gathering things to prepare for dinner.

"I'll cut up the vegetables," Johnny offered. "Mike and Marco say I'm the best sous chef at the 51s." Joanne snickered.

"Best sous chef?" she chortled. "Do you even know what a sous chef is?" Gage straightened up, pulling his shoulders back.

"A sous chef assists the chef in the kitchen," he said, looking affronted. "I have personally assisted Marco prepare his varied dishes from three pepper casserole to tacos and I have assisted Mike in his spaghetti sauce preparations. I come with the highest recommendations." Joanne tooled her face.

"Well, then, sir," she said with a faint curtsey, "do me the favor of dicing this onion and mincing three cloves of garlic."

The next 45 minutes were spent slicing, dicing, sauteing and combining fresh ingredients for dinner. Johnny kept affecting a high, feminine voice reminiscent of Julia Childs as he diced and sliced various veggies for Joanne. She had a hard time not laughing. Which is how Chris and Jenny found them, he waxing eloquently on the virtues of thick sliced zucchini versus thin slices, their mother valiantly trying to act superior to her sous chef.

After dinner and clean-up, (Johnny insisted they all help), the children dragged their uncle into the front room to play games. First a spirited round of Memory™ then a two games of Uno™, (Joanne teamed with Jenny for Uno™).

Roy called just before bedtime. He first listened to Chris telling him all about his day including beating Uncle Johnny at both evening games. Then Jenny began her spirited, fast-paced, recitation of the day.

"Uncle Johnny played with me all morning! We had a tea party and we played dress up and we moved all the furniture in my doll house," she didn't seem to breathe as she ploughed ahead. "Then Chris came home and he was sooo good! Uncle Johnny napped for the longest time! Then we went out to play but Un'le Johnny stayed on the couch but then he woke up and went and helped mommy in the kitchen and we ate dinner and then we played lots of games!"

"That's wonderful honey, could you...." Roy tried breaking in.

"So I had lots of time to play with Uncle Johnny and Chris got to play lots with Uncle Johnny. And 'cause Un'le Johnny was good and took a nap Mommy can play with Uncle Johnny when we go to bed!" Jenny said triumphantly.

First, there was an outburst of laughter from all of the adults listening in. Then a blush painted both Johnny and Joanne's faces. Both Chris and Jenny wondered what was funny.

"I am glad that Mommy gets time to play with Uncle Johnny tonight," Roy said carefully. "Can I talk with Mommy now?"

"Ok, Daddy!" the happy child passed the phone to her Mom.

"I'll just get the kids into bed!" Johnny said quickly and started hustling them to the bathroom.

"Chicken!" Joanne hissed.

"Bwu-wack!" Johnny returned as he high-tailed it out of the room. Roy had to laugh once more.

"So, sweetie," he said tartly, "What games do you plan to play with Uncle Johnny?"

"Hmm, I guess hide the sausage is out?" she considered. This cause Roy to laugh again.

"Yes, the sausage game is out," he replied. He knew his wife and best friend would do nothing like that, but it certainly was fun to joke about.

Until he heard the gasp behind him and caught a glimpse of Chet ducking out of the room. With a groan he leaned against the desk. He knew the conversation would be retold to all of the crew.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" Joanne asked.

"Just Chet," he replied. "Sneaking around and listening in to private conversations." Joanne let out a sigh.

"I'd hit him if I were there," she said grumpily.

"I just might if he gets too crazy," her husband responded. "Hey, I need to go, I have clean-up."

"Ok, keep safe!" she said. "I love you!"

"Love you too," Roy responded warmly. "I'll see you in the morning."

The kids tucked into bed Johnny settled into Roy's lounger after he turned on the TV. Joanne quickly entered the room and turned the channel. The paramedic looked up slightly miffed, but said nothing as it wasn't his house.

"The Dean Martin show is on!" she exclaimed as she dropped down onto the couch. Now Johnny smiled. Roy had told him she was totally hooked on the singer and his Thursday night show.

It was funny, with skits and singing. Martin made several mistakes reading cue cards then managed to get his pianist, Ken Lane to laugh at an outrageous song lyric. As the singer got ready to sing with his guests, the screen blanked and then refocused on a news reporter standing in front of a familiar-looking building.

"In breaking news the men behind the rash of drug robberies at local fire stations have been apprehended," a reporter began. Now the camera pulled back slightly to show the apparatus bay of Station 48. Johnny nearly achieved flight as he rocketed upward and scooped up the phone next to the couch. Still riveted to the screen, the young man dialed his own station.

"Station 51, Chester B. Kelly," the mustached fireman answered.

"Chet! Chet!" Johnny began excitedly.

"Oh, Johnny boy!" Chet said loudly for the benefit of the other men in the room. "Having fun playing with Joanne?"

"Chet!" the paramedic tried to get a word in edgewise, but failed. He didn't even hear the atrocious comments the man was making and hung up the phone. Lifting the receiver again he dialed an alternate number.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley," the reassuring voice washed over Gage.

"Cap! They got 'em! Turn on Channel 7!" he said with a now shaky voice.

"Mike! Turn to 7!" Hank called from the door way still holding the phone on his ear.

"Aw, man, that's just that Martin guy," Kelly groused. But his complaint died as they watched the screen. Two police officers were leading a handcuffed man past the camera who was followed by two more plain clothed officers with another prisoner.

"Hey! Those are the guys that took Johnny!" Roy exclaimed now perched on the edge of his chair.

"They hit the 48s again!" Marco chimed in.

"John? You still there?" Cap asked. He could hear his paramedic breathing but no other sound.

"Johnny?" now Hank heard Joanne in the background. "Sit down, sweetie, 'k? Give me the phone..." He could hear the rustling noises of a body being moved.

"Hello? Hank?" Joanne said over the phone.

"Is he ok, Joanne?" concern bled over the phone as the news report droned on.

"He looks a little pale," she said, "probably a little shocked seeing those men."

"Want Roy to come out and check him over?" Hank asked.

"I think he'll be ok. I'll get him a warm blanket and something hot to sip," Joanne decided. "Maybe you can talk to him while I get things together."

"I'll get Roy," Hank said. "He needs his partner right now." Soon the senior paramedic was on the line with his partner. The news break had ended and programming returned to the end of the variety show. Roy kept up a running commentary on various things, including the latest Phantom prank that failed.

When Joanne came back some color had returned to her friend's face. She wrapped the warmed quilt around him and made him snug back into the lounger. This was followed with a mug of warm hot chocolate. Johnny kept one hand on the phone while he gingerly raised the drink to his lips.

"Get something warm to drink Junior?" Roy asked as he heard the slight slurping.

"Yeah, hot chocolate," he said, "with something added to it." He wrinkled his nose trying to figure out what had been added. It tasted good, whatever it was.

"You feeling better?" Roy asked as the quiet descended once more.

"Yeah, I do," Johnny said. "Kind of a shock seeing those two again. I'm really glad they caught 'em."

"Me too," Roy agreed. "Me too!"


End file.
